devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M17
Kick jump the wall on the door's side when you start the mission to find a Vital Star S in a secret area in the wall (the place which had a Secret Mission before). After that, run down the corridor, taking the red orbs on the ledges above with you. Enter the hole beside the big door to face a trial of warrior again. You gain a gold orb in reward for beating those DT'ed enemies. When you're back, enter the big door. Smash Red Orb Crystal in the next room as well as a Combat Adjudicator using Beowulf. Use the cubes to get to the door a level above the one which you came from. Kill the Hell Vanguard and Enigmas in the room and enter the door on the opposite side. Use Divinity Statue if you need. Take stairs a little forward of the statue and take the blue orb fragment in the big room there. Trace your way back to the God-cube Chamber. Make your way to the door above using the cubes but beware that you'll have to start over again from the ground if you fall. Enter the door. Only a single way of the three before will be remaining. Take the stairs which lead to the Trial of Wisdom room. Arachnes have conjured up there this time. Defeat them and enter the other door with four lights above it. Face the trial of skill again but this time its a little difficult than before. Anyhow the basic technique is the same as the last one. Enter the hole in the wall on the other side of the hall. Jump upon the red pod there to charge upwards to the next level. Enter the broken area in front of you. Take left and collect the red orbs on the ledges above you. You can play a secret mission by examining the glowing statue on the middle beam. You have to avoid those spikes like before but with little space available now. Use Trickster's Dash and Rebellion's Air Hike to help you. The rest depends upon your reflexes about judging your next move. You can also pass the spikes by using Trickster's Dash and timing it correctly. After clearing the secret mission and getting the blue orb fragment, drop down and enter the door at end of the stairs. Defeat the relatively easier enemies called Abyss there. You can use Cerberus to defeat them faster. Enter the door at the other side, run forward, use the Divinity Statue if you want, enter the next door, continue your run until the fight with your own shadow starts. To defeat Doppelganger, you have to shine him in light. The plates on the edge of the area emit light when they are hit certain times. On Normal mode, they take 3 to 4 hits to emit light. First check how many hits are required to illuminate a plate. Then stand by one, slash it one less than the required hits as to prepare it for brightening up the shadow with just one hit. Wait for a moment, and just when Doppelganger gets in the range after zipping towards you, shower him with the light from the plate slashing the last hit. He'll be vulnerable to your attacks for a handy period of time. Do it again and again till he is down. Of course you can also illuminate all the platforms at a time by continuously running around and hitting them but this strategy can be little difficult as Doppelganger tries to extinguish the lights you have brightened during the fight. When you are standing at the edges, he'll zip towards you and fist the ground to produce a vertical slash. This is your time to brighten up the poser and beat him. He'll shoot black balls at already illuminated lights to extinguish them. Keep him busy so he can't do this. If he does, you can't do anything to stop it. He will also conjure a black void at the place you are standing. Surely this boss wouldn't be complete without a move which required you to jump out of the place. Once you've taken him down, you unlock the Doppelganger style, run forward to the top of the tower which is also the end of this mission.